By Your Side
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: When you're having a nightmare, often the best solution is by having your best friend beside you.


**heroicwonder's Prompt: **Yamamoto walks in on Tsuna taking a nap, finding that he isn't having the best dreams and calling Yamamoto's name out.

**Author's notes:** 8027 day is coming again on August 27, and I posted on my tumblr that I'm accepting any prompts with regards to the 8027 couple, as long as you follow the rules!

If you want to send a request go here (remove spaces): ilyamatsuna7227li. tumblr/ ask

For the rules and regulations, here (remove spaces): ilyamatsuna7227li. tumblr/ rulesandregulations

ADVANCE HAPPY 8027 DAY! I'm working on the next one and a few other stories as we speak. I hope I make it in time!

* * *

**By Your Side**

_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

Yamamoto had always been a light sleeper. Which was a surprise, considering how out of it he looked when he slept, shifting sometimes, making it look like he was too ingrained in his dreams to actually wake up. But then again, he was a naturally born hitman that had been trained by Reborn himself. And hitman's were light sleepers that could wake up even when a leaf fell on the ground, almost creating no sound at all.

And maybe that was what woke him up, this was Yamamoto's thought as he opened his eyes in confusion and gazed at the star-filled sky. They were camping out in the infamous Shimon Island, about to face Enma off in a fight. Although deep inside the rain guardian hoped that they could talk it out, he'd been through enough with Tsuna to know that what was about to happen never always turned out the way they wanted it to.

_Tsuna…_ Almost like a switch turning on, Yamamoto felt wide awake. The name that resounded in his head made his instincts ring and he didn't know why. In the background he could hear Gokudera's loud snores. And in the corner of his eyes, he could see Hibari curled up by the base of a tree several feet away with Roll and Hibird.

Sitting up, Yamamoto looked around, eyebrows furrowing as he searched, when suddenly, heard the faintest of whimpers.

The baseball idol got to his feet, scanning his surroundings before he finally spotted the shivering form of a certain sky guardian with his back on the fire and on them. Taking his blanket and walking swiftly and quietly so as not to wake up their other two companions, Yamamoto made his way to Tsuna, amber eyes shining in worry.

"Tsu-?"

"Yamamoto…" And it was inaudible at first, his name almost unrecognizable amongst the pained whimpers emitting from the sleeping boss. It stunned Yamamoto enough that he paused, wondering if he had perhaps heard wrong.

"Yamamoto…" And then a shiver accompanied the prone form, worrying the swordsman as he drew closer, kneeling beside the sleeping teen. He blinked in shock when he leaned down on Tsuna and saw the pained face of the teen as tears ran down the pale face.

Stunned and at the same time intrigued, Yamamoto reached out his fingers, wiping away a few stray tears that escaped. The brunet's face was cold, his nose red as his eyebrows furrowed at the soft disturbance.

Sighing in fond exasperation, the idol laid the blanket over the small form, changing sides so that he sat beside the way Tsuna's body faced. The added warmth of Yamamoto's blanket and the natural body warmth the other exuded finally made the shivering stop, as Tsuna let out soft breaths while he slept.

Tears still ran down the pale cheeks, and soft whispers of Yamamoto's name still came from him as he slept. Amber eyes watched in worry as his boss continued to sleep, fingers wiping away the tears and playing with the sky's soft brown bangs.

"You worry too much." The rain guardian said as he brushed aside the bangs of the young Vongola.

Yamamoto knew why Tsuna was calling out to him as he slept, he pretty much had an inkling even as to what the other was dreaming about.

When he had appeared out of nowhere, coming back fully healed, Gokudera had pulled him aside after Mizuno had just been dragged away. They were all emotionally tired, two possible allies of theirs having been dragged into Vendicare's clutches, and they were all powerless to stop it. And it had added more pressure in Tsuna's shoulders to get their newfound friends back.

_"Listen, baseball idiot."_ Gokudera had growled at him, eyes a dark, dark green, bags under them accentuating how tired he really was. He had been with Tsuna from the start, had seen their boss lost his will to fight, had seen how Tsuna struggled to get back up for their sakes. _"Listen well, okay? Or so help me I'll knock your skull in-"_

_"Maa, maa… Gokudera calm down. I'm listening so-"_

_"Shut up!"_ The bomber had hissed at him, and the smile on Yamamoto's face dropped as Gokudera grabbed him by the shirt, glaring at him. _"Just shut up."_ And Yamamoto kepy quiet because Gokudera was really acting strange right now. _"Are you sure you're strong enough to join us?"_

Amber eyes looked into green ones in confusion. Hadn't Gokudera just seen him fight off Daemon Spade? _"Of course, I-"_

_"I don't mean if you're strong enough to fight off that bastard Daemon, idiot." _Gokudera said, as though he read the other's mind.

_"What are you-?"_

_"I meant, are you strong enough to survive no matter what happens?"_

_"Gokudera," _Amber eyes narrowed. _"What do you mean?"_

The storm guardian let go of him, slumping in defeat as he ran tense fingers through his silver locks. _"Just-"_

_Just don't make jyuudaime worry anymore, okay baseball idiot?_

He knew that out of all of them, Tsuna was probably the most affected by his near death experience. He had heard of how the Tenth had declined the invitation to become the boss of Vongola but had immediately accepted when he realized what had happened to him. He had also heard of how Tsuna flinched every time he saw the mist-made rain guardian as he attended the ceremony.

"You have a kind heart, Tsuna. And thank you really, but I promise I'll stay beside you, always." The other murmured as he continued to play with the locks of the brunet's hair.

"B-But you were hurt-" The croaky voice almost made Yamamoto jump as he looked down and met teary brown eyes. "Y-You were hurt because- because of me. A-And I couldn't even- even do anything I-"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto leaned down, pulling the other closer to his warmth, amber eyes half lidded in understanding but also in fondness. "It wasn't your fault. Everything will be fine, okay?"

"Yamamoto, I'm sorry." Tsuna cried, tears running down his cheeks continuously. "They said that even if you did wake up, you wouldn't- you wouldn't be able to walk- And baseball would be-"

"I'd have been sadder at the fact," Yamamoto interrupted trying to comfort the other as he said, "that I wouldn't be able to stay by your side to protect you than not being able to play baseball anymore."

Brown eyes widened at those words, "But-"

"Being able to play baseball because I'm in good condition doesn't mean anything," He said as he smiled down at the brunet, "if I can't protect my friends."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said, his eyebrows furrowing in guilt.

"Maa, maa… it's all fine now see? I'm alright and you're alright. We'll survive like before. We'll fight for what you believe in. Gokudera and I will support you." He assured with a grin and he reached out to wipe the remaining tears on the other's face. "So don't cry anymore okay?"

Nodding slowly, Tsuna turned to look up at amber eyes before he smiled. "Okay."

Softly touching his forehead with his boss', Yamamoto said, "Good, now you can go back to sleep. Hibari'll bite us to death if he finds us awake."

Blinking, Tsuna nodded slowly as he pushed himself away and back into his sleeping bag. But then he blinked when he realized two blankets were on top of him. The scent of rain hit him and he immediately pushed the other blanket to Yamamoto just as he was about to get back up. "Don't forget this-"

"Ah no, it's fine. Tsuna's cold so I don't mind letting you keep it." Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna shook his head stubbornly.

"No, you'll get cold and you just got out of the hospital too-"

Sighing in exasperation, Yamamoto grabbed his blanket and smoothly flopped down next to his best friend and enveloped them in the warmth of the cloth. Tsuna squeaked when Yamamoto pulled him close, grinning from ear-to-ear. "There? Is that better now? No complaints?"

Tsuna's face was red but he nodded nonetheless. It was better than letting Yamamoto get cold. "I-I guess."

"Good." Yamamoto yawned as he laid his head on his boss' shoulder. "Now go to sleep Tsuna, we have a big day tomorrow." He closed his eyes.

At those words, the young Vongola tensed again. Yamamoto reached out to hold one trembling hand, eyes still closed as he squeezed the other's hand in comfort. "It'll be fine."

Tsuna relaxed as he sighed. "Yeah," Came Tsuna's muffled reply as he relaxed and leaned against Yamamoto. Pretty soon, the tired brunet had drifted off to sleep.

Yamamoto smiled as he listened to the clam breathes before he pushed himself up to kiss the small teen on the fore head.

"Good night, Tsuna." Yamamoto wished the other a peaceful night.

And a peaceful night it was…

…until the next day, when Gokudera woke up and found them like that.

* * *

**Author's notes:** And here it is, my first 8027 after a long while. I am still not out of my slump U~U


End file.
